desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Now I Know, Don't Be Scared
"Now I Know, Don’t Be Scared" is the 76th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Edie Britt’s biggest fear comes true when Carlos walks out on their relationship. Susan finds Mike’s father, who was supposedly dead. Danielle goes into labor right in the middle of the Halloween party and somebody has to deliver the baby. Plot Gabrielle & Edie Edie comes home to find Carlos moving out. She promises to let him go if he will admit why he's leaving her. When he doesn't mention his affair with Gabrielle, Edie visits the IRS and tells them about Carlos' off-shore bank account. Gabrielle tells Victor's voice mail that she's leaving him. Gabrielle's surprised by Milton, who heard her message to Victor and deleted it before Victor could hear. He offers her a large check, which she can cash in 13 months -- if she stays married til Victor's been elected as governor. Edie learns from the IRS that Carlos doesn't have an offshore account. She confronts Carlos over his moving it. She promises that Carlos will pay for hurting her, but he's confident he's won. Carlos reminds Gabrielle they're not supposed to meet for six months, but she tells him about Milton's offer. Should she take it? Carlos is definitely against that plan. He admits he embezzled ten million dollars several years ago, and has 9.5 million left. She's mad when she realizes he had it during their divorce and she didn't get half. She throws him out. Gabrielle's about to head out of town for a while when she finds Victor in the car. He's upset, having learned she moved out. She says she's leaving him. He'll do anything to hold on to her, and even goes so far as to say he'll give up his plans to run as the governor. His dream is to have her. Edie shows up at Victor's and shows him the photos of Carlos and Gabrielle together. She places the blame on Carlos for seducing Gabrielle and says Carlos deserves whatever he has coming to him. Bree Bob and Lee invite Bree and her family to their costume party. Bree lies about Danielle when they see her in the upstairs window, and she claims it's Andrew preparing to dress as Cher. Bree tells Danielle she can't go to the party. Bree tells Danielle she's taking her back to the convent, as Danielle's clearly not happy there. She warns Danielle it could be hard to give up the baby but Danielle says she hates the baby for ruining her life. Danielle doesn't think she's anything like Bree, and she's happy about that. Bree thinks that when Danielle starts acting like her, it'll be a sign that Danielle's changed for the better. Bree and her family and Adam and Katherine have all arrived at Bob and Lee's party. To Julie's surprise, Danielle shows up -- dressed as Bree! She's even talking haughtily like Bree, and keeps Julie from hugging her. Bree's incensed by her daughter, who reminds her mother she wanted Danielle to be more like her. Back at the party, Bree's about to take Danielle home when Danielle's water breaks! She tells Bob that it's all part of Danielle's costume. Bree, Orson, and Andrew take Danielle home; Orson's prepared to do a home birth, but Bree goes back and gets Adam, who already figured out Bree's fake pregnancy. When Lynette's kids come to the Hodge door for treats and there's no answer at the door, they head around the side of the house and scream upon seeing Adam delivering Danielle's baby. Bree tells Danielle Adam's promised to keep quiet about the baby. She asks Danielle how she is. Danielle's tired. At first, she doesn't want to hold her baby son, but then she does, and is clearly becoming affected by this. Bree wonders if what Danielle's doing is a mistake, but Danielle thinks it's right for everyone. As Danielle prepares to sleep, she quivers, affected by her baby. Mike Mike and Susan meet with a genetic counselor who asks them about their family's medical history. Susan's involves family members with webbed feet and third nipples, but Mike's is more commonplace. Except, that is, when Susan learns Mike's father is still alive. Mike downplays this but Susan remembers Mike saying his father was dead! Mike's called away on a plumbing emergency. Mike comes home, late at night, and takes pills before coming inside. He finds Susan awake in bed. She confronts him over his lie, and Mike admits his father's in prison for life, for murder. Susan's stunned, but gets Mike to agree for her to visit him. Mike and Susan meet his dad, Nick, at the prison. She gets her questions about health out of the way and then asks who he killed. He explains that when a coworker got a promotion over him, he strangled the man with his tie. At their motel room, Mike tells Susan he doesn't want to talk about his father. She thinks his dad's an evil man, while Mike thinks his dad was a good person who snapped. He reminds his wife that he killed someone too, but she notes he's sorry about it and his dad isn't. Susan meets with Mike's dad again, this time without Mike there. She's worried that her baby's grandfather lacks a conscience, and she doesn't know what she'd do if her baby had no soul like him. Mike's dad tells his daughter-in-law that if he thought about what he'd done, he'd go crazy. He's regretful for what happened to Mike, who was popular til he became known as a murderer's son. He senses a darkness in Mike that Susan says he doesn't have. But does he? Mike's dad says to keep an eye on Mike. Lynette Lynette and Tom inform Stella about how well she did at the doctor's. But Lynette's attention is focused on the hole in her garden, which Stella thinks is thanks to a possum. This completely angers Lynette. Lynette shows Parker the stuff she's brought home to kill the possum, which he's named Scruffles. She asks him if he'd rather have the garden or the possum and he picks his new friend Scruffles! Lynette wants help from Bree in getting rid of the possum, as nothing's working. She wants one of Bree's guns! Bree mentions that it's against the law to do so, and suggests Lynette buy an air rifle. Tom finds Lynette with an air rifle and realizes she's after the possum. She tells him something's attacked their home and is trying to destroy it, and it has to die! Realizing she's talking about more than just the possum, Tom tells Lynette to do what she needs to do. Lynette's napping, but the arrival of her oncologist wakes her. Her doctor tells Lynette, Stella, and Tom that Lynette's cancer is gone and she's completely healthy! Lynette goes outside, looks up at the sky, and starts to celebrate; when she sees the dead possum, she begins to cry. Notes *A scene between Edie and Gabrielle was cut from the episode. The scene was at the Halloween party, where both were dressed in cat suits, and ultimately led to a cat fight over Carlos. *A scene explaining how Adam and Katherine got invited to the Halloween episode was cut. *A scene where Adam stresses to Katherine about Bob and Lee knowing about Chicago was cut for time. Title Reference *The episode title "Now I Know, Don't Be Scared" is taken from the song "I Know Things Now" from Stephen Sondheim's musical Into the Woods. Goofs * Gabrielle becomes unnerved when she realizes Carlos had a secret bank account which he kept secret from her during their marriage and divorce. However, Gabrielle already knew about this account. Two years earlier in "Come Back to Me", she finds paperwork for a bank account in the Cayman Islands. Gabrielle uses this as blackmail against Carlos in "Children Will Listen" and he moves the money because of it. Edie proves this is the same bank account in "Now You Know" when she mentions it is located in the Cayman Islands. fr:4x06 pl:4.06 Now I Know, Don't Be Scared ro:Sezonul 4/Episodul 06 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Holiday-themed episodes